Facial Foam
by DesyAnchovy Ifnt7
Summary: Onew berjerawat ! Key memberi saran agar Onew mencuci muka dengan Facial Foam. Tapi ,,, emang dasar Onew Sangtae ... langsung ambil botol di meja rias Key tanpa baca botol apa itu. Apa yang akan terjadi pada Onew? RnR pleaseee    thanks ..


**Title** : SHINee Condition_Part Onew *kondisi dimana masing-masing member SHINee bertindak konyol*

**Genre** : Humor Gaje

**Length** : 5 Part (1 of 5)

**Casts** : Member SHINee

**Author : **DesySeungho ShawolShinee

**Disclaimer : **All plot, story ideas © DesySeungho ShawolShinee, All SHINee member © God

Don't take my Fanfiction without FULL CREDIT to my Account, Don't copy my Fanfiction without my PERMISSION, Don't PLAGIAT my Fanficton. I HATE PEOPLE WHO JUST PLAGIAT !

* * *

***Facial Foam***

* * *

Pagi itu semua member berkumpul di ruang TV. Hari ini SHINee memang lagi free job. Masing-masing anggota juga nggak ada acara lain. Onew lagi libur syuting drama musikal, Jonghyun juga libur siaran radio-nya Super Junior, Minho nggak ada jadwal Sepakbola ataupun kegiatan olahraga lain, Key malas pergi shopping karena nggak ada yang mau nemenin dia *terang aja nggak mau, sekali nemenin Key belanja, semua member pada kapok! Gimana enggak? Key tahan muter-muter di mall dari jam 11 siang sampai mall mau tutup. Ajaibnya si Key nggak ngerasa capek sama sekali, padahal member lain pada pasrah buat amputasi kakinya yang udah nyaris tugel gara-gara kecapekan xD* , dan Taemin sendiri lagi nggak sekolah soalnya ini hari Minggu. Mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan menonton TV bersama. Key tiduran di sofa. *bayangin gayanya kayak Cleopatra xD* Karena sofa penuh menampung tubuh Key, .Jonghyun duduk bersila di karpet depan sofa. Mereka menikmati film yang baru kemarin di beli Key. Judulnya... *jeng jeng* "Spongebob Squarepants the Movie" *hahahaha... Key emang suka Spongebob loh* Tapi dimana Onew? Kenapa dia nggak bergabung dengan keempat member yang lain? Ternyata oh ternyata, Onew duduk di pojokan ruang TV, sambil memegang cermin kesayangannya Key.

"Aiisshh... Kenapa ada jerawatnya sih?" desah Onew di pojokan. Tangan kirinya memegang cermin Key sementara tangan kanannya meraba-raba kulit halusnya yang kini ada jerawatnya. *Wehehehehe*

Keempat member lain masih sibuk menonton "Spongebob Squarepants the Movie" jadi mereka nggak denger desahan Onew. "Gila! Nih jerawat ganggu penampilan gue aje!" teriak Onew frustasi.

Key yang paling peka urusan wajah segera menoleh *setelah sebelumnya mem-pause kaset. Key nggak rela ketinggalan barang satu adegan pun di film kesayangannya itu*. Jonghyun, Minho dan Taemin ikut-ikutan menoleh. *mereka noleh gara-gara kasetnya di pause sama Key*

"KYAAAAAAA~~~~~" teriak Key ketika melihat Onew berusaha memecah jerawatnya. Tangannya menjauhkan tangan Onew dari wajahnya.

"Apaan sih lo? Gaje banget," gerutu Onew.

"Hyung! Jangan di plototin *pecahin paksa* gitu dong jerawatnya. Tunggu sampai mereka pecah sendiri *emang jerawatnya ada berapa bang? =="* " Key menasihati Onew, tangannya membentuk tanda bunga merekah ketika mengucapkan kata 'mereka pecah sendiri' *sumpah gaje amat sih lu Key ==*

Jonghyun, Minho dan Taemin ikut-ikutan menghampiri Key dan Onew. *berasa kayak dayangnya Key aja, daritadi ngikutin Key terus xD*

"Ada apa sih hyung?" tanya Taemin polos.

"Kau pasti sedang jatuh cinta kan hyung? Sampai jerawatan gini," goda Jonghyun sambil cekikikan.

"Siapa yeoja malang yang kau cintai itu? Kasihan dia kalau harus menjadi kekasihmu hyung.. Harus jadi kekasih dari orang yang selalu melakukan hal-hal bodoh. Hahahahahaha~~" kata Minho. *author: Happ, makanya Minho, kalau ketawa jangan lebar-lebar. Cicaknya masuk kan? #abaikan*

"Sial!Kalian ini! Malah mengejekku!"

"Hyung! Cuci muka pakai Facial foam sana!" Key si raja Fashion n Make Up memberikan saran.

"Hahahaha~~~ mana mungkin Onew hyung tau yang mana yang namanya Facial foam... Dia kan nggak pernah punya... Wkwkwkwkwkwkwk," celetuk Minho lagi lalu ketawa ngakak.

"Onew hyung kan cuma punya Minyak Wangi sama Bedak Kelek (BB) doank... Kwakwakwakwakwakwak," tawa Jonghyun meledak.

"Hahahahahaha," Taemin ketawa bingung. *nih anak sebenernya nggak terlalu mudeng dengan apa yang di omongin Hyungdeul-nya. Omo~~~ Tataem.. jangan lemot gitu donkk *

"Makanya Hyung.. Sekali-kali pergi Facial," kata Key lagi. Dengan ekspresi nyebelin.

"ARGGHHH.. Udah nggak usah ngejek lagi deh! Hei, Key dimana kamu nyimpan tuh Facial foam?" Onew bangkit dari duduknya.

"Yaaa di meja rias-ku lah. *gubraaaakkk! Meja rias?* Masa di lemari-mu sih hyung," kata Key masih dengan tampang nyebelin. Onew pergi ke kamar sambil bersungut-sungut.

Sesampainya di kamar. Onew bingung melihat meja rias Key yang makin bertambah banyak dengan berbagai aksesoris dan peralatan Make Up dll, dsb, dst... 'Mana nih Facial foam yang dimaksud Key? Sial.. Gue beneran nggak tau!' Kata Onew dalam hati, lalu dia melihat sebuah botol berwarna putih yang diyakininya sebagai tuh Facial foam. Onew segera ke kamar mandi dan membasuh wajahnya dengan cairan dari botol tadi.

Ketika Onew kembali ke ruang TV. Jonghyun, Key, Minho dan Taemin masih asyik nonton "Spongebob Squarepants the Movie" Onew duduk bersila di samping Taemin.

"Tuh kan.. kau kelihatan segar setelah cuci muka pakai Facial foam-ku..." kata Key setelah melihat wajah Onew yang basah dan segar.

"Iya hyung, kau tambah ganteng," Taemin memuji dengan wajah polos. Onew senyum-senyum gaje gara-gara Taemin bilang kalau dirinya tambah cakep. Minho dan Jonghyun nggak berkomentar. Mereka berlima nonton dalam damai. Sampai...

"Key? Tuh Facial Foam bisa nimbulin efek samping nggak sih?" tanya Onew. Wajahnya kini terasa panas dan gatal-gatal.

"Haaaaa?" Key memandang Onew dengan bengong. "Hyung? Kau pakai botol yang kayak gimana? Beneran Facial Foam kan?" tanya Key hati-hati. Onew membelalakkan matanya dan bergegas ke kamar untuk mengambil botol yang tadi dipakainya.

"Gue tadi pake ini." Onew memberikan botol berwarna putih itu pada Key si empu-nya. Jonghyun, Minho dan Taemin mengerumuni Key.

" Hyung! Kau menggunakan itu?" tanya Jonghyun sambil menunjuk botol yang kini ada di tangan Key. Key menutup mulutnya yang ternganga. Minho hanya bungkam, menunggu reaksi sangar dari Onew. Taemin mengambil botol tadi dari tangan Key. Memutar-mutar botol itu dengan penasaran+bingung.

"Ne.. Waeyo Jjong a~?" tanya Onew kebingungan.

"Itu..." Jjong nggak berani melanjutkan perkataannya. Tapi rusuknya di sikut oleh Key. Jonghyun melempar pandang 'Kau-saja-yang-bilang-lagian-itu-juga-punyamu' pada Key. Key malah balik mengancam 'Kalau-kau-nggak-mengatakannya-kau-nggak-dapat-jatah-makan-malam-ini' Jonghyun takut ditatap seperti itu oleh Key. Jonghyun pasrah dan mulai membuka mulut. Minho tetap bungkam dan nggak ikut campur. *stay cool aja sih daritadi bang xD*

"Waw! OBAT PENUMBUH RAMBUT! Kau mau menumbuhkan rambutmu Hyung?" tanya Taemin dengan polos pada Key. Seketika itu juga mulut Jonghyun terkatup. Hal yang ingin dikatakannya udah di ucapkan dengan spontan dan tanpa rasa bersalah oleh si Maknae yang nggak tau apa-apa. Jonghyun dan Minho menyadari bahwa ruang TV menjadi daerah rawan, maka mereka kabur dengan mengendap-endap ke taman belakang. "Kau sudah bosan ya dengan Mohican hairstyle-mu itu? Wahhh... semoga Obat Penumbuh Rambut ini manjur ya Hyung! Aku baca disini, katanya bisa menumbuhkan rambut dalam waktu 5 jam," kata Taemin lagi. *ngehayal banget rambut tumbuh panjang dalam waktu 5 jam =="*

"A... a-ak-aku b-belum men-mencobanya," kata Key gugup. Key melihat api berkobar-kobar di mata Onew.

"Kenapa kau menaruh barang seperti 'ini' di meja rias, Hah?" Onew berteriak murka. "Aku tadi memakai ini untuk cuci muka, BODOH!" Onew mengejar Key yang mulai kabur.

"Maaf hyung! Maaf! Mana ku tahu hyung bakal pakai Obat Penumbuh Rambutku! Kupikir hyung udah tau yang namanya Facial Foam!" teriak Key sambil berlari memutari Ruang TV.

"BAH! Banyak cakap kau ini! %^%&#%()*$!#%~$6%%Q&3I&7," Onew terus mengejar sambil menyumpah serapahi Key.

Taemin hanya menatap kelakuan 2 Hyung-nya dengan bingung. *Ckckckck.. Taemin masa nggak mudeng sih? Onew hyung ngira tuh Obat Penumbuh Rambut sebagai Facial Foam, tau... #abaikan*

_Part Onew : End_

Tunggu Part Jonghyun selanjutnya... ^^

Summary Part Jonghyun :

*Is that my BOXER?*

Jonghyun mondar-mandir nyari Bokser kesayangannya yang bergambar Tweety *si burung kuning itu lhoo* yang katanya di beli di Eropa dengan harga sampai berjuta-juta Euro. *emangnya tuh Bokser lungsuran dari Pangeran William ya? xD*

Jonghyun bertanya pada semua member, tapi nggak ada yang tau. Sampai-sampai... Jonghyun menemukan Bokser-nya di tangan seseorang... dengan keadaan yang menggenaskan.

*Siapakah orang itu? Tunggu di Part selanjutnya yaaa? #deepbow*

PS: Ottohkae readers? Gaje kah? Garing ya? Tak apalah xD wkwkwkwk... Nggak sanggup sebenernya bayangin wajah Onew jadi berambut gara-gara pakai tuh Obat Penumbuh Rambutnya Key. *ketawa ngakak guling-guling di lantai pas bayangin Onew berambut*

Oyaa.. Apa aku mematikan karakter Onew? Hahaha.. Mian.. Mian.. Mian.. Tapi tenang sajaa.. nanti semua member dapet jatah masing-masing kok xD *ketawa devil*

Makasih dah baca yaaa ^^ Jangan lupa meninggalkan jejak kaki kalian xD wkwkwkwk.. *deepbow from readers*

Dadadadaaaahhh.. *dadah dadah gaje#bletakk*

* * *

ALL RIGHTS RESERVED © DESYSEUNGHO SHAWOLSHINEE


End file.
